Nightmare on Berk
by Fareway19
Summary: Strange things begin to happen after Hiccup gets sick as his whole world turns upside down. His struggles to fight the nightmare have proven to be a challenge, even more so as he finds himself face to face with his greatest enemies. Warning: this story will get pretty crazy
1. Chapter 1

**Another story of mine; follows the new season Defenders of Berk. Of course, any information I give is from the episodes I've watched, so if anyone isn't scheduled to watch ****_Tunnel Vision_**** this Thursday, my apologies for any—big or small—spoilers that pop up. It shouldn't be too bad, most of it would just be mentionables and not actual scenes or retellings—new facts we've learned from some character's lines.**

**Now that that's been said, I also apologize for any typos I've missed while spellchecking. Thank you for any reviews I get and I hope you enjoy the read.**

**Warning! This story will get crazy**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

**Nightmare on Berk**

**Chapter 1**

**Prologue**

* * *

The Night Fury soared over the tree tops as he and his rider flew towards their destination. Taking a sharp turn around the corner of the mountain they were beside, the duo then dived down towards the steep valley below, a sonic echo bouncing around in the wind. At a near ninety degree uplift, the two flew straight once more as they leveled off from their descent, speed never changing. Veering right, they twirled down within the trees, weaving through them like a snake; the forest clearing into a short field before the field took a dive down a cliff. Their backs turned to face the waterfall as they glided by, the water rushing down past them into the streams below. Following the cliff side around, the two made another right twirling and flipping once more.

A Night Fury called out through the air, alerting the habitants in the geyser pool of their friends' arrival. Toothless landed beside Stormfly, the Deadly Nadder croaking and ruffling her tail spikes as she shook her scales and readjusted her sleeping position. Meatlug yawned and settled back down in her cozy little ball as Hookfang sat where he was beside the Gronckle, eyes half open. Barf and Belch rested beside Hookfang, their heads overlapping the over as they slept soundlessly.

Hiccup hopped off of Toothless' saddle and shivered from the cold flight; his hands rubbing his arms as his lips quivered slightly. The temperatures have been dropping lately—more so than usual anyway. Since the temperature took a dive, the kids thought it would be nice to take a dive as well… into the hot water of the geyser pool. Though the flight over was brutal and bitter cold, the water was tempting and the steam coming off of its surface made it impossible to resist. This is why Hiccup was in such a hurry to undress. Underneath his clothes was his bathing suit, a dark emerald green and knee length shorts. As soon as the cold wind touched his skin, he jumped into the water, not caring to take off his prosthetic beforehand. It didn't falter his swimming capabilities, though it would seem like it. Hiccup had almost always taken it off out of habit so the metal wouldn't rust quicker than it had to. Now, to him, all that mattered was getting warm again, and the water was his source.

As he came up for breathe, he smiled and let out a pleasurable groan. Astrid and the others had done the same earlier when they jumped into the warmth, but that was at least half an hour ago. Within that half an hour, they waited for Hiccup and Toothless.

"What took you so long?" Astrid asked, swimming over to Hiccup and floating beside him.

"Ah, Toothless wanted to have a flight around the island before coming here. You know how he is." Hiccup answered, their focus moving to Toothless as he scavenged the side of the pool looking for fish.

"Sorry bud, there isn't any fish here." Hiccup informed his friend. He received an annoyed look from Toothless before the dragon moved away from the pool and sat down beside Stormfly with a huff.

"What's his problem?" Tuffnut asked.

"Eh, he didn't get much to eat this morning. Bucket and Mulch weren't able to get a large catch for him." Hiccup answered again.

"Ah, who cares; he ate, it's not like he's starving." Hiccup and Astrid glared at Snotlout after he said this; Toothless lifted up his head and narrowed his eyes at the young viking.

"He's a dragon Snotlout, they need to eat a lot." Astrid pointed out, annoyed at his incompetence.

"Yeah tell me about it, Barf and Belch ate almost the whole catch before we left." Tuffnut stated. Toothless looked over at Barf and Belch and roared in anger, the two heads lifting up and sheepishly back away from the glare.

"So that's where all the fish went?!" Hiccup exclaimed.

"At least I don't have to worry about fish," Hiccup's attention turned towards the voice—Fishlegs. "Meatlug eats rocks, she had granite for breakfast." Said dragon wiggled her butt happily in response of the good meal.

"Rub it in…" Ruff stated in irritation.

"You guys are all wussies! Hookfang and I can go for days without eating." Snotlout said with a prideful smile. Hookfang glanced down at him with a 'yeah-right' look.

Astrid leaned closer towards Hiccup, "If he actual did that, he'd _might_ be able to lose a few pounds." She whispered; her and Hiccup chuckling afterwards.

The rest of the evening dissolved into a blur as the teens socialized at the geyser pool. There they remained until sunset, mounting their dragons and flying home. However, their flights home was more brutal then before as their heads were now wet their body heat escaping more rapidly. Needless to say, their parents weren't happy to see them coming home like so.

Hiccup and Toothless walked into the Haddock house, Hiccup shivering like crazy as his steps were imbalanced from lack of blood circulation. Stoick, who was sitting by the fire pit, looked up at his son's arrival and gasped.

"Hiccup! Where have you been?! And why are you all wet?" the last question was presented with a harsher tone as the message clicked.

"We went sssswwwimming." Hiccup answered through his chattering teeth.

"You went swimming? It's getting colder out!"

"We went sssswwwimming at the gessyer poooool…" Stoick gave him an annoyed look, his hands on his hips. "Yeaaah, not one of my best ideas."

Stoick lifted up a piece of Hiccup's hair, "Son, your hair is frozen in ice…"

"Oh really? Ha, look at that." Hiccup replied with little breath, most of his energy being used to shiver.

Stoick sighed, "Come on, come on; sit down by the fire." Stoick lead him down by the fire pit; pointing to it so Toothless would shoot a plasma blast to raise the flames, and he did. Stoick gave him a wool blanket and warm yak milk for him to drink.

As Hiccup watched the flames dance, he felt himself drift off to sleep, his body exhausted from the day. Toothless lay beside him, his head right by Hiccup's right knee, his body curled around him. Soon Hiccup's eyes fell, his mind reeling off into a dream.

* * *

**To be continued…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you everyone who read, reviewed, favorite and followed. Sorry for any typos I've missed and I know I've said this in the last chapter, but I will be repeating it constantly—**

**Warning: This story will get crazy**

**And now…**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

**Nightmare on Berk**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

The blanket fell from Hiccup's shoulders as he stirred in his sleep. The cup he drank from last night was sitting in front of him beside the fire pit, the blanket his father wrapped around him was covering his lower body and half of his torso, and his head now resting up against Toothless' belly as the dragon lay on his side.

Hiccup's eyes fluttered open, a yawn escaping his lips; his limbs stretching out a little. He leaned off of Toothless and looked around, a little confused that he was down stairs instead of up in his bed, but very soon his memory came to him.

"Toothless?" He asked with no intention of a question. Toothless lifted his head off of the wooden floor and cooed at him, eyes wide and cute; his left ear twitching twice. His tongue came out and licked Hiccup's face, Hiccup scrunching up and retreating to wipe off the spit.

"Ah, Toothless…? What was that for?" Hiccup half complained and giggled. He didn't really know what to think of it, Toothless never did that before. Was he that hungry… still?

Toothless just looked at him in an innocent manner and flapped his tail up and down. Hiccup smiled, but tried to ignore it as he wiped the Night Fury spit off his face. Not something he wanted to wake up to. After getting up, Hiccup walked over to the door and opened it.

Looking back, "Come on bud," he invited, the Night Fury happily following; the two venturing down to the forge.

Gobber was on the anvil pounding away at a sword. Once Hiccup and Toothless walked in, the sword was dipped down into the water bucket. As it simmered and cooled, Gobber glanced up at the presence of his former apprentice.

He smiled, "Ah, glad to see you finally out of the house. Stoick didn't give you too much of a hard time last night, did he?" Gobber asked, his attention moving back to his forging. Hiccup furrowed his eye brows,

"A hard time? No, why would he?" It wasn't that big of a deal that he had stupidly went swimming during a major weather change; despite the worry he saw and felt from his dad, Stoick didn't give him a hard time.

"You know how he can get." Gobber simply replied. Hiccup decided to ignore it as he shook his head and looked around the forge.

"Gobber, have you seen my shield?" he asked, his hands moving some items around.

"Hiccup, there are a lot of shields…" Gobber said with annoyance at the vague question.

"Yeah, I know that, but where's mine?" he said facing Gobber now.

"I don't even know what shield you're talking about." Gobber announced his confusion.

Hiccup was about to respond when he remembered something, his eyes widening.

He gasped, "The Dragon Academy! I almost forgot we were training early today!" Hiccup stated, slapping his forehead with his hand.

"The what—?"

"Sorry Gobber, I'll come back and look for it later!" Hiccup yelled as he hopped onto his saddle and flew off towards the academy, leaving a very confused Gobber behind.

* * *

A Night Fury call echoed through the air before said black dragon and his rider flew down through the gates and landed in the middle of the academy in front of the other riders and their dragons.

"Alright gang," Hiccup began with a smile, still sitting on the saddle and not moving to get off. "Sorry I'm late, but let's get started." Snotlout huffed in annoyance, the twins glared through half open eyelids, Fishlegs looked bored, and Astrid looked like she had an attitude. All of them were on their dragons, and all seemed annoyed at his late arrival.

"Yes, let's get started; me and Stormfly are going off to the north, so no one follow." She announced; her voice fierce. Hiccup tilted his head and looked at her for her out of character and strange behavior.

"Oh yeah, beautiful, well, me and Hookfang are going to the south, so I don't want to see any one of your faces." Snotlout snapped as well; Astrid sighed in irritation and rolled her eyes, patting Stormfly and the two heading out. They flew past Hiccup and Toothless, barely brushing against them. He and Toothless staggered off to the side, Hiccup looking back as Astrid and Stormfly flew away. He shook his head, utterly confused.

"We go where ever we want to." Ruff stated,

"Yeah, so, yeah;" Tuff added, his sister looked at him stupidly and the two flew off as well.

"Uh, guys…?" Hiccup asked, though his words were ignored. Snotlout and Hookfang took off soon after; while flying by, Snotlout made a face at Hiccup.

_Nothing new there… _Hiccup thought as he glanced at the two, not amused.

He and Fishelgs were the last ones left, looking over at the husky viking, Fishlegs retreated back from his eyesight. He and Meatlug then hovered up and flew out of the academy.

"Fishlegs…!" Hiccup shouted, but Fishlegs ignored him.

"What the—what's wrong with them?" Hiccup questioned as he watched his friends split and go their separate ways before disappearing. "Toothless," Hiccup looked down at his friend, vice versa, "something's wrong, let's go tell my father." Toothless groaned in response and spread his wings; soon they held wind and the two took to the skies.

* * *

Stoick was down by the docks, overseeing the fish that was being brought in. His hands rested on his hips as his eyes scanned the oncoming fishing boats full of fresh catch.

Toothless and Hiccup landing behind him, Hiccup speaking up as soon as he jumped off of the saddle.

"Dad, something is wrong with my friends; they aren't—" Stoick furrowed his eyebrows in anger and turned around, interrupting his son.

"Hiccup! What are you doing out?! I told you you were grounded, go back to the house!" He ordered with a scowl, pointing up the hill. Hiccup shrunk back from his tone of voice, slightly frightened from his father's sudden outburst.

"But… but dad, my friends… there's something—"Hiccup tried to continue, but Stoick raised his voice once more.

"Back to the house; **now**!" Hiccup retreated back to Toothless, making sure his steps were taking nice and slowly as if he was face to face with a furious lion—which wasn't that far from accuracy. Toothless took him back to the house, landing down in front of the door and pushing Hiccup inside.

"Toothelss," he grunted when Toothless nudged him again, "What are you doing?" He stumbled inside and the door closed behind him, Toothless still outside.

"Toothless!" He turned around and grabbed the door handle, yanking on it to open, but it wouldn't budge.

"Open the door! Let me out!' he shouted as he banged on the wood. Seeing as it got him nowhere, he ran up the stairs, tripping on a step, and viewed his room. His eyes set on his roof window that was open, but as he took one step over to it, the window closed shut.

His eyes got wide and he rushed over, tugging on the unmoving door.

"No! Open! Let me out, I didn't do anything! Toothless!" he screamed, but no one answered.

_What's going on here? What's happening to everyone? _He thought frantically.

* * *

Stoick came up the steps and walked over to the bed where Hiccup lay still asleep. Toothless lifted up his head from his slab and looked at Stoick.

"He's still not up yet, huh?" Stoick asked, Toothless shaking his head and huffing in response before laying his head back down waiting for his little Hiccup to wake. Stoick sighed and walked over to him, kneeling down beside the bed.

"Hiccup," he whispered, "Come on son, it's nearly noon." He shook Hiccup's shoulder, but the boy did stir. Hiccup lay on his back, his head lolled off to the left on his pillow, mouth ajar slightly and his one hand resting on his stomach. He was shivering, eyes shut tight and his teeth clenched together. This caught Stoick's attention and he frowned.

"Hiccup?" he tried to wake him again with on luck. Fear began to rise and he called for his son to wake up once more. Stoick checked his chest and heard a heartbeat, a very fast heartbeat. He pulled away, swallowing as he began to worry even more.

"Hiccup, Hiccup wake up!" He tried again, nothing.

_What's wrong, why won't you wake up?_

"**Son**!" He yelled, but Hiccup continued to shiver, the only movement his body was making.

Stoick turned towards the steps and hollered, "Gobber, I need help!"

* * *

**To be continued…!**

**Why do I always end with a cliffhanger?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tomorrow is Tunnel Vision! I know for sure the Whispering Deaths are going to be found and the Screaming Death will make its entrance. Hopefully the Outcasts get caught by the riders and they find Mildew with them, but I really hope Mildew will get figured out some time soon. I know everybody—if not everybody then a lot of people—hate that guy. I can't stand that old fart either…**

**So it turns out after the apparent two week break coming up here soon, my Thursday scheduled episodes will move back to Wednesday. Hopefully the time won't change too much, keep it at 7:30 pm for me. This begins on November 13; those two weeks are going to be harsh if that episode is good.**

**As you all know, tomorrow is Thursday, so there won't be any chapter updates until Friday. The same thing will go for when the show's air date gets moved back to Wednesday.**

**Warning: This story will get crazy**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

**Nightmare on Berk**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Hiccup looked around his room frantically before making a decision to try and pry open the front door downstairs. However, once he reached the bottom step, he didn't land on a hard wooden surface, but instead step down onto a loose grainy texture...

Sand; he was on a beach.

Hiccup scanned his surroundings, his face scrunched up in confusion as he found himself on unknown territory to him. The first thing that came to his mind was the whereabouts of Toothless.

"Toothless!?" he called out, earning a Night Fury call back. Toothless soared around the bend of the beach and flew down to him, landing in the sand and hopping around with joy to see his rider. Hiccup's eyebrows furrowed as he realized the fact that Toothless was flying… without him. He also noticed that Toothless didn't have a saddle on his back, nor have a prosthetic tail, he had his original tail on like the accident of Hiccup shooting him down never happened.

Hiccup took a peak down at his own left leg and saw his prosthetic still there. He blinked and looked back up at Toothless who was still hopping around in the sand.

His face lite up in comprehension that what he was 'living' wasn't real.

"I'm dreaming!" he said, relieved that nothing that happened was actually real. He chuckled and breathed some sighs as he collected himself.

"Wow, that's a relief; all right, time to wake up." He said closing his eyes and gently slapping his right cheek. Upon opening his eyes, he saw Toothless making a sand castle.

"I'm still dreaming." He said, looking around again before focusing back on Toothless. This time, the sand castle turned into an actual castle and Hiccup's setting changed from the sandy beach to a deep tropical forest.

"Huh, Toothless?" He called for his dragon again, but the Night Fury had seemed to have disappeared. Examining the castle, Hiccup shrugged his shoulder and walked in.

The interior was pitch-black, but Hiccup seemed to know where he was going.

"Hello? Anybody here?" He called, his voice echoing down the corridor. He walked into a lite room and saw a fancy dinner table with two chairs set up, one chair on each side of the table. The table had a buffet of food plastered all over; a man sitting in one of the chairs eating a large turkey leg which Hiccup mistaken for a mutton.

"Uh, hello?" Hiccup asked, walking over to the man and standing on the other side of the table, opposite from him.

The man looked old, but still young with white hair and a nicely trimmed goatee. He took a large bite out of the turkey leg before swallowing and speaking with a heavy accent Hiccup was unfamiliar with.

"Hmmm, you know what my favorite food is?" The man asked with a thick Scottish accent, pointing his large turkey leg at Hiccup. Hiccup shook his head no.

"Bacon," Hiccup glanced away for a second before speaking up.

"Uh, who are you?" he asked, a little frightened from the fact that he had absolutely no clue who this random guy was.

"The name's Polo, the thirteenth! Can you imagine, thirteen generations in a row with the same name; talk about creativity." Polo looked back down at his turkey leg and yawned, throwing the food over his shoulder and forgetting about it.

"What's your name, my dear boy?" Polo asked, resting his left elbow on the white table cloth and leaning forward.

Hiccup hesitated for a split second, "My name's Hiccup."

"I had a nephew whose name was Hiccup; I remember one time he ate some watermelon, bundled the seeds up in his mouth, and shot 'em out all over the place! Ha, it was wonderful!" the man explained before calming down and looking off to the right in thought, "It was either him or Steve the horse."

"What?" Hiccup simply asked. Polo didn't answer him, but instead glanced back down at the dinner in front of the two.

"Would you like to eat something?" he asked with a smile, moving his hand over the countless eats on the table.

"Huh, no thanks; I'm not hungry." Hiccup politely declined, feeling a little shy around the man.

"Well if you aren't hungry you most certainly wondering where ye'r at."

"I'm dreaming," Hiccup replied, not consciously understanding yet.

"Ah dreams," the man sighed out with distance memory, "they never made sense to me."

"Uh, yeah, well, I've got to go find Toothless, so…" The man's face lite up and he pointed out the door.

"Down the hall to the left, then take a right; it's the first door on the left." He said, pointing at his invisible layout as he gave the directions. Hiccup smiled;

"Thank you!" Running out the door, he followed Polo's directions and came up to the door. It was wooden and almost looked like his front door at his house. He opened it and walked through.

* * *

"Hypothermia?!" Stoick exclaimed with anger and concern. He, Gobber and Gothi were in Hiccup's room upstairs, Gothi tending to Hiccup while Gobber and Stoick talked just off to the side.

"He **_almost_** got hypothermia, at least that's what Gothi told me." Gobber replied, trying to calm his friend and chief down. Gothi had checked the other kids as well, they too coming down with an illness as well.

Stoick sighed and place a hand onto his forehead. He looked the other way as he muttered something incoherent to Gobber. Looking back, he spoke clearly this time;

"Hiccup won't wake up, that's more than hypothermia Gobber." He said with fear dripping on his words.

"He just needs to rest, he'll wake up soon just don't push it." Gobber responded. Stoick shook his head and looked down at the floor. Gothi walked over to them, heading to her dirt pile she had in the corner. Gobber followed and glanced over her shoulder to see what she was saying, speaking it as she wrote.

"She's going to give him something to help him get his temperature back up; she says to keep the blankets on him and make sure he drinks water." Gobber finished, looking up at Stoick.

"So, he'll be okay?" Stoick asked, looking for security in Gothi's eyes. She wrote again in the dirt.

"Only time will tell." Gobber read out.

* * *

**To be continued…**

**I told you things would get crazy and not make sense. Well I didn't tell you they wouldn't make sense, but it comes with the territory of being crazy.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yeah, sorry about not updating yesterday, I kind of fell asleep after work. However, because of my extra hours on snoozing, I was able to wake up earlier than usual and update now.**

**Thank you all for the views/reviews/favorites and followers; apologies for any typos I missed, and have a good read.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

**Nightmare on Berk**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

The wood creaked slightly under his small weight as he stepped down onto the porch. Blinking his eyes in shock, he examined his surroundings to clear away the fog that was his confusion. Not two seconds ago was Hiccup in a castle walking out of a door that looked strangely identical to his own front door, and now here he was stepping out from that door onto his porch back on Berk.

The door closed by itself, softly and gently as if it was on auto knowing its job. Hiccup didn't think anything of it, his mind constantly reminding him this was all a dream. Despite the reminders, however, Hiccup couldn't quite get past the concept of understanding to the fullest of it being a dream; why, he didn't know. He knew it was a dream, but he kept finding himself believing the situation to be true.

Searching his environment again, he saw no man in sight, at least from where he was standing. Walking off the porch, he ventured down past other houses and into the village. Not a single soul was found.

"Hello?" He called out as he walked through the plaza. "Is anybody here?" He turned around, still walking; taking a full three sixty view of where he was before coming to a stop facing the forge. Something shone from within the shop, catching Hiccup's attention very quick. He walked over and picked it up from the table it leaned upon. His shield glistened in the daylight, the metal perfectly reflecting the sunlight as it has many times before. Suddenly, the ground trembled for a split second, Hiccup looking up from his shield and turning around. All was quiet again, and oddly eerie. The village seemed to have taken a darker, foggier atmosphere. Hiccup got an unnerving vibe in the pit of his stomach, looking around to see if anybody was there. He didn't call out, though, as he felt another rumble from below ground.

Holding his shield tightly in his right hand, he walked out of the forge and into the plaza, stopping at the center. The ground directly below him started to tear and break apart causing him to gasp and stumble off. The cracks grew and raced out as the shaking continued, tripping Hiccup over onto his back. Out from the depths came a gigantic, white beast with piercing red eyes, spines protruding all over its thin snake-like body, and multiple rows of sharp, white teeth lining its mouth.

"Screaming Death…" Hiccup whispered as he stared up at the beast. The large albino dragon glared down at him, red eyes fixated on his little body. It roared and Hiccup screamed, getting up in haste to run away from death. The Screaming Death came down upon where he once lay not two seconds ago, the ground giving in from the excessive pressure. The hole grew, sweeping Hiccup off his feet and plunging him down the dark abyss. His scream echoed as he fell, his landing being nothing solid, but liquid.

Splashing into the ocean, Hiccup body was surrounded by bubbles before they left him for the surface above. Following them soon after, Hiccup resurfaced from the dark watery prison gasping for a breath he strangely didn't need. The ocean waves looked menacing to him from his angle, large and looming as they tossed him to and fro. He turned his body around to see if he was anywhere near land, but he regretted it instantly when he saw Berk.

His mouth fell as his eyes enlarged, looking upon his home, everything was ablaze. The entire island was surrounded and contained nothing but fire; the stacks of grey and black smoke rising up to the sky and creating its own dark clouds. The fire roared loudly in his ears as his eyes began to water and leak. A few ran down his cheek, falling into the surplus of the ocean.

* * *

Stoick and Gobber stood in Hiccup's room discussing the matter at hand. The kids where all sick, fighting the sickness that plagued their bodies. Stoick had to deal with the worrisome parents that came to his door earlier before coming back to his own son's side. The other teens seemed to be awake, or at least waking up periodically from what the parents told him, but Hiccup was dead asleep and most of the time lay limp on the bed.

A coo from Toothless jerked Stoick out of his daze and he looked over at the black dragon. Toothless hasn't left the house since Hiccup first fell asleep down stairs; that was two days ago. He had to fetch Gobber to get water and food for the poor thing as well as Hiccup and him, because everyone knew that Stoick wasn't leaving. Despite his chief duties, the village knew what was going on, and any problems that rose would have to be dealt with by them until he was able to come back. Stoick would come out and help if the problem was too big or severe where it absolutely needed him, but any other time, he was watching over Hiccup. The discussion between him and Gobber at this very moment was about just that.

"What I'm trying to say Stoick is that you have a responsibility to your tribe just as much as you do to Hiccup." Gobber said, standing beside Stoick who was beside Hiccup's bed. A hand rested on Stoick's shoulder.

"Don't ask me to choose between the two, Gobber." Stoick replied, his voice holding slight emotion.

"I'm not; _we_ are asking you to balance your responsibilities as you have been doing so well before." Gobber concluded. The statement earned him Stoick's attention as he turned his head away from Hiccup and looked at the other buff viking.

"I know what my duties are, but I also know that as much as the village may need me right now, Hiccup needs me more." Stoick stated.

"Stoick—" Gobber started, but was stopped by his friend.

"Unless we are being attacked by dragons or any other threats, then please inform the people that their problems are going to have to be solved another time."

"Stoick…" Gobber noticed something wrong with Hiccup, his voice taking a turn from concern for his friend to concern for Hiccup. Stoick didn't seem to catch on to the change.

"This has happened before, they know the drill, and they've done well with it before." Stoick continued.

"Stoick…"

"What?"

"He's crying." Stoick veered his head over at his son once Gobber said this and saw a few tears slide down Hiccup's cheek. The boy lay absolutely still; the only movement seen from him was his rising and falling stomach and the tears running down his face.

* * *

Hiccup was frozen in sorrow as he watched his home and his entire life burn up in flames in front of him. The water was no more of a bother to him, now as still as his body as he watched in horror and sorrow as Berk was being destroyed.

A net came down around him, shocking him out of his trance and pulling him up out of the water. He grunted from his struggles with the intoxicating trap, trying to fight his way free from the mess he was entangled in. A laugh boomed out to his left, a familiar laugh that always caused him to scrunch his face in anger.

He was thrown onto the wooden deck, his cold and numb body hitting it hard. The net that was around him strangely disappeared as his arm was roughly grabbed by a large hand, pulling him up.

"Well, well, well, look what we have 'ere." The familiar voice stated; Hiccup could tell a smile adorned his face. Opening his eyes he saw Alvin's face grinning down at him, a chuckle escaping his foe's mouth when Hiccup's eyes widened.

A familiar roar sounded through the sky, and a shout Hiccup's heart jumped to hear again.

"Alvin!" Both Hiccup and Alvin looked up. "Let go of my son!" Stoick shouted from upon his Thunderdrum as he and the other teens and their dragons raced down towards the Outcasts ship. Another roar echoed through the sky and Hiccup's eyes looked around for the source, knowing very well what it came from. Toothless was ahead of them, flying by himself again, but Hiccup didn't care right now.

"Toothless!" He screamed in delight to see his best bud. Alvin scowled at the group and closed his enormous hand around Hiccup's mouth. He mumbled in response and closed his eyes as he fought against the Outcast's grip. Alvin pulled him away from the deck and ran into a cabin that never existed on any of their ships. Alvin's grip was suffocating him, his lungs desperately needing a chance to inhale.

Although Alvin threw him onto the floor, Hiccup's mouth was still covered with some kind of black substance. It wrapped itself around his nose and his eyes widened as air was eluding him at a much needed time. His hands came up to tear the thing away, but it was nonexistent to his touch. His hair was roughly pulled on, bringing his head up from where it lay; his eyes met the ones of Dagur.

"As soon as I get that dragon of yours…" Dagur began, his dagger coming up to Hiccup throat. He ended the sentence with a flick of his wrist and the dagger cut clean through his neck. The blackish liquid seeped out and began to pole around him, the floor disappearing into a dark red ocean. His own blood started to drown him, pulling him down and under the surface. His last sight was the smiling faces of Dagur, Alvin, and Mildew before everything went cold…

* * *

**To be continued…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Next chapter posted on the same day as the last one. I love it when I do this, as well as you guys love to read two chapters in one day! I was going to mention this in my last author's note, but wasn't sure if it was going to stay truthful as I was 50% good with writing another chapter and 50% not to. Uh… yeah, you get what I mean.**

**Thank you all for your support and apologies for any mistakes in the type.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

**Nightmare on Berk**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Hiccup woke up with a fright; screaming so loud that his father and Gobber, who were both standing beside his bed, had to cover their ears. His hands were shaking uncontrollably as he guided them away from his neck; looking down at them to see no blood and feel no pain. Though he realized now he wasn't dreaming anymore, his eyes remained wide and his body continued to tremble from both the cold and the fear he experienced. He felt a nudge at his side, not moving his head, but seeing threw his peripheral vision, he knew it was Toothless.

"Son; are you alright?" Stoick started with concern, grabbing both of Hiccup's shoulders and looking him straight in the eye. Hiccup looked back at him with enlarged eyes, but his focus wasn't there. "Say something," Stoick asked; Gobber kneeling down beside him and examining Hiccup as well.

Hiccup opened his mouth, but no words made it out. Instead, he just breathed in and exhaled deeply, still feeling as if he was being suffocated. Stoick's eyes softened and he brought Hiccup into a hug; his son's body shook, but made no response to the gesture.

"He's in shock, Stoick…" Gobber said quietly.

"I know…" Stoick replied as he held onto the hug, eyes closed.

* * *

Gothi moved her finger across Hiccup's eye level, a test to see if he would follow it and they did indeed. She moved onto the next test, holding her hand out in front of them both; Hiccup lifted his up and grabbed it, squeezing it tight before letting go. Passing that test, Gothi bumped Hiccup's arms up, lifting them all the way above his head. With no problems of his muscles, she let them go and drop to his sides.

She approached Gobber, taking him aside to speak via messages in the sand. Stoick glanced their way before walking over to his son on the bed. Hiccup was sitting up, looking down at his covers as his hand scratched Toothless chin. Once Stoick came over, his eyes lifted from the blankets and met his.

"How are you feeling?" Stoick asked. Hiccup blinked his eyes back down at the covers.

"Okay."

"Do you want to talk about it; your dream?"

"Not really,"

"Are you sure?"

Hiccup sighed, "Maybe later," Stoick understood Hiccup's evasion of talking about what he dreamt. Figuring he'd be more open to the idea later on after the memory is less vivid, then Hiccup would be able to talk about it. Now the question is, when will that be?

Gobber and Gothi came back over to Stoick and Hiccup, Gothi obviously being silent while Gobber informed the two of what she said.

Gobber cleared his throat, "Hiccup," he announced, Hiccup turning his head over to him. "It's best for you to relax and stay comfortable until this whole ordeal blows over." Hiccup looked back down at the covers as Gobber continued; "We don't know why you were asleep for more than what's needed, but we do know that you're still sick and you need to rest." Hiccup's head swerved over faster than the one could see… almost.

"I'm not going to sleep!" He replied rather quick, shocking all of the adults in the room except for Gothi.

"Hiccup, you're—"Stoick was cut off,

"I'm not tired." Plain and simple;

"He's got a point, Stoick. He's been sleeping for two days—"

"Thank you, Gobber; I didn't know that." Stoick intervened with evident sarcasm.

Gobber shrugged his shoulder, "Eh, I'm here to help." Stoick rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Hiccup," Stoick began; "I want what's best for you, I don't want to see you get any worse than you already have."

"And you have nothing to worry about, I feeling fine already." Hiccup said with a perkier attitude. He leapt off of the bed and stood up, swaying a bit with lightheadedness.

Stoick sighed and crossed his arms together, "Uh huh,"

* * *

It was just past noon on Berk, another day of overcast with a sprinkle of snow. Gobber was hard at work in the forge, sharpening some old swords and preparing to make new ones for the armory. Aside from his blacksmithing job and the dragon dentistry, his days were evenly divided with work, sleep, everyday viking activities, and relaxation.

He was hammering away at a newly drawn sword before dipping it in the barrel of water when his attention was caught by a small form sneaking into the forge. The figure just slipped out of the corner of his eye before he could see who it was, but when another figure came in following the first, this one bigger, blacker, and of a different species, Gobber sighed and stopped what he was doing.

"Hiccup," he said turning around to face his former apprentice. "What are you doing here?" he asked, uninterested in being a babysitter for his chief.

"Oh you know, just getting my shield." Hiccup said nonchalantly. He grabbed the light weighted, metal shield and walked over to Toothless ready to hop on and go for a flight. Gobber reached him before he could do so, grabbing his shield and lifting it out of his hands.

"Tell me if I'm wrong, but I specifically remember Stoick ordering you to relax and take things easy." Gobber pointed to the shield in his hand, "Grabbing your shield and catching a ride on Toothless is not taking it easy." Toothless tilted his head with an offended look regards to his apparent untrustworthiness of protecting his Hiccup.

"He said not to do anything extreme—"Hiccup defended,

"Falling fifteen hundred thousand feet from sky isn't extreme? Then tell me what is." Gobber replied simply, walking back over to his work station and placing the shield down on the desk beside him. Hiccup followed.

"Come on Gobber, I feel fine." Hiccup argued, being as stubborn as he possibly could be.

"It's only been a day since you've been allowed to walk about; when was the last time you've slept?" Gobber argued back.

"I…" Hiccup tapped his fingers on the chair sitting in front of him, "…was attentively pondering on things and executing well thought out decision of everyday life, does that count as sleeping?" Hiccup asked sheepishly.

"No, that counts as thinking." Hiccup sighed and so did Gobber. "Hiccup you can't just stop sleeping, we need our rest, even vikings need to sleep."

"Thanks Gobber, but I'm perfectly fine with staying up. Besides, I don't feel any different than I usually do and to be honest, I wasn't tired at all yesterday." Hiccup defended himself.

"I'm pretty sure Stoick doesn't want an insomniac son." Gobber retorted.

"I'm not going to sleep." Hiccup said rather forcefully, glaring up at Gobber before walking away. "Come on Toothless," he invited, Toothless following unquestionably. Gobber watched the two of them walk through the plaza before disappearing around the corner. He sighed once more; bring his hand up to his forehead.

"Oh, Stoick's not going to like this."

* * *

**To be continued…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry about the wait guys. I didn't update yesterday because I was busy packing and moving back into my apartment before the second quarter started at my college. Good news is you all got an extra chapter on Saturday, sort of a make up for not posting Friday, and I guess for not posting yesterday. Just think of it as those two chapters originally scheduled to post on Friday and Monday but got moved together on Saturday.**

**Thank you all for the reviews/views/favorites/followers and apologies for any typos I've missed!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

**Nightmare on Berk**

**Chapter 6**

* * *

The teens were working hard with their dragons at the Dragon Academy, their Dragon Flight Club starting only a mere half an hour ago. Since they were just recovery from their stupidity, they had to be careful of what they tried to do, and were forced to wear heavier clothing. Snotlout out of all of them was most aggravated by this fact, his father being less of a caring one and instead a repetitive controlling troll. He was wearing one of the most uncomfortable, stuffed fur coats Berk has seen; his always going overboard with unnecessary things. The other teens didn't have it so bad, but their disliking for the clothing was one of the same. Astrid was kindly ordered to wear a hooded fur coat and some fur mitts. Though she wasn't pleased to do so, she obeyed her parents and did her best to adjust to the constraint of the new outfit. Fishlegs shared a similar addition to her, a heavy fur coat and some mitts with the added ear muffs and thick pair of pants. He kept his aversion to himself, but it was clearly seen on his face. The twins had a matching pair of ear muffs as well, fur jackets with hoods and fur mitts. The only thing they truly disliked about it was the fact that it was matching.

Each one of their noses was red from the cold both inside of themselves and out. The occasional sneeze would erupt from one of their muzzles, then another, and another to domino the effect.

Currently, Astrid and Snotlout were practicing one of their old tricks: the flaming spikes. Snotlout was having a rather hard time with this due to the fact that Hookfang wasn't cooperating…more than usual that is.

"Come on Snotlout, get him to flame already." Astrid complained, her and Stormfly hovering above the ground with readied spikes to be shot. Hookfang just sat there, Snotlout on his saddle wiggling around to try and get the beast to burst up.

"I'm trying, but he won't do anything and my arms are barely able to grab his horns!" Snotlout shouted back, the only part of his arms—looking like stubs—flapping around in an attempt to grab said horns. From his movement, Hookfang looked up at him with fake fear, his motion and the ultra-fuzzy coat Snotlout was wearing made him look and feel like an oversized bird trying to fly away. With a bump upwards, Hookfang sent his rider screaming and soaring through the air before falling down into an empty, wooden trough.

Astrid rolled her eyes before she and Stormfly glided back down to earth. Snotlout was stuck in the trough, unable to move from the confines of the coat. His struggles made the twins laugh and Fishlegs snicker.

"When I get out of here, you are all dead!" Snotlout mumbled. Astrid rolled her eyes; her attention getting distracted by a Night Fury roar. As she turned around, she saw Toothless and Hiccup coming in, Hiccup jumping off in a hurry and hand-motioning Toothless to hide as he ran towards Snotlout and the trough.

"Hurry bud, there's no time!" he said as he ran. Toothless jumped up and climbed through the chains of the academy, lowering himself down in the bleachers and using the uplifted cement as cover for his enormous body.

"Hiccup? What's wrong?" Astrid asked, surprised to see him after, how long? Two days?

"No time to explain!" He replied back; grabbing the trough by the edge, he tossed it to its side making Snotlout flip out of it in a heat of irritation.

"Remember, I'm not here!" he said with final words as he then turned the trough around and ducked underneath, closing the trough over top of him.

"Oookay;" Fishlegs commented, sharing a similar confusion as Astrid.

"Hey! Why doesn't he have to wear any thick clothing?!" Snotlout complained, frustrated and rather jealous that his cousin got the better side of the stick then he.

Not soon after Hiccup's uncharacteristic scene, Stoick and Thornado came down from the sky and into the academy. Stoick jumped off of his Thunderdrum and searched the area; everybody knew immediately who he was looking for.

"Have any of you seen Hiccup? He hasn't slept at all these last two days and he needs to go to bed." Stoick asked, placing his hands on his thighs and giving each teen a glare. The twins shook their heads no, not wanting to get involved with any related matters involving an angry chief.

"No," Astrid hesitated, "Sir, we have not." Stoick turned his attention towards Fishlegs who squeaked in response to the sudden attention and heavy glare.

"Fishlegs?"

Fishlegs shook slightly within his coat and bundled his hands together, "My name is Fishlegs, I live on the island of Berk and I don't know anything about dragons or those who ride them!" he said loudly.

Stoick sighed and rolled his eyes.

Snotlout managed to lift himself off of the ground and turned around to stand in front of the trough.

"He's in here." Snotlout said with anger, pointing at the trough with his foot. A scream of wrath erupted from underneath the trough.

Stoick narrowed his eyes at it, seeing Hiccup lift it up and peek out, his son's eyes meeting his. As Stoick took a step forward, Hiccup darted out from underneath the trough and ran towards the exit, Stoick ran after him to intercept.

"Toothless!" Hiccup screamed as he ran as fast as he could. Toothless bounded down from the bleachers and landed in front of the exit. Stoick didn't get a chance to reach them as the two joined and took off to the skies.

"Hiccup, wait! You're sleep-deprived!" he tried shouted up to him, but Hiccup either ignored it or actually didn't hear it. Stoick grunted in disapproval of his son's actions and hopped back on Thornado, taking to the skies and racing after Hiccup and Toothless.

The teens glanced at each other, the recent event baffling them.

* * *

Stoick and Hiccup shared a game of cat and mouse as Hiccup and Toothless maneuvered through the sea stacks to evade his father. Though Toothless was a Night Fury, Thornado was keeping up quite well, too well for Hiccup's taste. He looked back at his father before focusing ahead again. His attention moved upward as he noticed the clouds sharing a familiar dark grey. His eyes narrowed as an escape plan settled in.

Stoick started to gain some speed, now that they were out of the sea stacks. He must admit, it was clever for his son to use them to his advantage, but he wasn't getting out of this, not by a long shot.

Suddenly, Toothless dashed upward into the grey clouds, Thornado following instantly. However, once the two got up into the clouds Toothless and Hiccup were gone. Stoick looked around, his eyes narrowing out of frustration. He formed a fist and shook it once, his head scrunching up from the disappointment.

* * *

Hiccup and Toothless touched down on a random island, Hiccup relieved that he lost his father.

"Ah, good; we lost him. Good job bud." Hiccup praised his friend, patting him on the neck before jumping off and walking a bit on the sandy beach. Toothless walked beside him, seeing how Hiccup's face went from happy to sad, him seeming distant. Toothless cooed and nudged Hiccup's right arm. Hiccup looked up from where he was looking down at and saw Toothless' concern. Hiccup's eyes were sporting some dark coloration underneath, a clear sign he wasn't sleeping and was tired.

"It's okay bud, I'm fine." He said with a fake smile. Hiccup looked back down at the ground, his mind reeling off to his nightmare he had. With his conscious focus gone, he hadn't noticed the ground in front of him start to cave in, the sand acting as quick sand. When Hiccup stepped down onto it with his left prosthetic foot, he stumbled, gasping from surprise. However, when he came to from his shock and looked back at the ground, it was still solid and very much flat. His attention went to Toothless who was looking at him with confusion. Hiccup looked back down at the ground where it supposedly was caving in. He closed his eyes and rubbed them, opening them back up and examining the area. Nothing changed, and neither did Toothless' confused and concern look.

"Come on bud, let's go someplace else." He said, climbing onto the saddle. Toothless gave a grunt, wanting to know what was going on, why he tripped for no reason. Hiccup ignored it and patted his head, a sign to take off, and he did. The two left the island and ventured off to a different one, not ready to head back home.

* * *

**To be continued…**


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter is full of memories, most of them coming from Hiccup. Hope you enjoy, and don't think this is anywhere near to the end!**

**Thank you for all of the support and sorry for any typos**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

**Nightmare on Berk**

**Chapter 7**

* * *

Toothless flew below the clouds, soaring downward gradually before leveling out. He and Hiccup were apparently going to another island, Hiccup having some sort of delusional episode causing them to leave the last island they were at. It was no secret Toothless was concerned for his rider; anybody would be if they saw how he was acting. He could even tell that his dad and friends were alarmed for his health. It wasn't a lie either, hiccup hadn't slept at all in two days, those nights where his eyes were supposed to be closed, they were open and very much fixated on everything but his bed; his mind, to which was supposed to be reeling off into a dream, was instead continuously working on whatever Hiccup found to entertain himself. Toothless couldn't stay up with him those two nights, but he kept himself awake enough to be aware of his surroundings. A few times Hiccup tried to get Toothless to go flying, an activity the dragon was quite fond of, especially during the night, but his body was tired and the boy's seemed to be too. Each time, Toothless denied the invitation, a meaningful groan to say he needed to sleep. But Hiccup wouldn't sleep, even if he tried, he wouldn't fall asleep.

Hiccup looked around, trying to pin point a location for an island. His eyes were blurring, and wouldn't stay still as his eyelids grew heavy and threatened to fall. He shook his head, grasping his forehead and closing his eyes to try to ease the sensation away. He hasn't been able to sleep for the past two days, half of it being his own decision and the other his minds'. Ever since the dream…the nightmare, Hiccup couldn't go to bed without the images popping into his head. One time he could have sworn to have felt that knife slide across his throat again and hear the laughter once more. He was told that the dream, as far as they knew it was, was ill induced, meaning that his sickness was the cause and the dream his brain's way of saying something was wrong.

Hiccup has had nightmares before, back when he was little after the death of his mother he never knew. Years had passed since her death, Hiccup had grown older, he had begun to get nightmares after understanding she wasn't coming back. His nightmares would be about how she died, or her coming back only to die in front of him. Stoick wasn't much of a comfort back then, since he was a nuisance, but Hiccup did remember his father trying to calm him down. The same thought approached him to present time. Would his dad be able to comfort him with another nightmare? The entire time he was being chased, it felt like he was in his dream again; instead of his dad ordering to go to the house, he was being chased down to be dragged away into a darkened caged where Dagur or Alvin might show up and then…

Hiccup shuddered, the action jolting him from a daze. He and Toothless were still flying, just off the coast of Berk now. Hiccup sighed in defeat upon looking at him home. He couldn't run from this anymore, it wasn't helping and it certainly didn't make him feel any better.

He pat Toothless, "Come on bud, let's—"Hiccup's eyes journeyed off to his right, something catching his attention on the ocean waves. He gasped and went cold, his blood draining back down to his heart. An Outcast ship was heading their way, not one, but a whole fleet. With the catapults loaded up, the boulders where shot towards them; hundreds maybe thousands came hurtling at Hiccup and Toothless. Hiccup's eyes grew as he quickly grabbed a hold of the saddle and jerked Toothless off to the left. The Night Fury cried out from the sudden action, surprised and confused. Despite Hiccup's efforts of avoiding getting hit, one boulder did manage to reach him. Just when it was about to collide with Hiccup, he leaned to his left, the rock rushing pass in its trajectory and missing him by a mere hair. However, the dodge cost Hiccup everything as he slide off of the saddle and began to plummet down towards the ocean. Toothless roared from the loss of motion as his tail folded back in and he fell as well.

Hiccup's mind went back to his dream, falling down into an ocean, Berk on fire, the Outcasts capturing him, Alvin and Dagur having their last laugh as they watched him bleed out only to suffocate in his own pool of red…

**_NO!_**

Hiccup screamed in his head, his world going black…his mind shutting down.

Hiccup hit the water only moments before Toothless did. The Night Fury came back up to the surface with a gasp of air and a cry. His wings flapped to keep him afloat, but his anxiety and struggles were due to the disappearance of his Hiccup. Taking a breath, Toothless dove down and started swimming like a dolphin. Hiccup was still as his body slowly descended towards the blackness of the deep. His eyes were closed and his mouth was slightly ajar, and this frightened Toothless. Grabbing onto his shirt collar, Toothless pushed himself as fast as he could back up to the surface, where the oxygen was, where the light was.

As soon as they resurfaced, Toothless began to flap his wings once more to balance and keep them a float. He lifted his head up higher to get Hiccup's upper body out of the water, Hiccup hanging limp within his grasp. Toothless looked around; there were no ships, there were no threats to them, he had no idea why his little Hiccup started to freak out, why he began to fly him in a defensive manner, or why he jumped off the saddle. None of this made any sense!

Toothless was grabbed and lifted up out of the water. Glancing back behind him, he saw Hookfang and Stormfly flapping their wings in unison to pull him up, each one having a side. The other dragons were with them also, Barf and Belch, Meatlug and Thornado were off to the side as they ascended higher and away from the threatening waves. Thornado glided down just below Toothless, Stoick's arms stretched out to catch his son. Reluctantly, Toothless let go and Hiccup's limp form fell down into his father's arms.

Toothless gave a mournful cry as he was separated from his Hiccup, the dragons taking them both back to the isle of Berk.

* * *

Astrid was the last one to enter the Great Hall, walking in the room and up to her friends with her arms wrapped around herself, though she wasn't cold. The other teens stood amongst each other, forming a crude circle as they each began shedding their heavy winter wear.

"What…just…happened?" Snotlout asked, saying each word individually as he took off his oversized coat and threw it on the ground. Astrid didn't reply, her eyes just staring down at the floor with a look of worry on her face.

"I'll tell you what happened," Fishlegs began, "Hiccup almost died today!"

"Yeah, and he kind of went crazy too." Tuff added nonchalantly.

Astrid looked up, "He's not crazy, Tuffnut, he's just sleep deprived; you heard what Stoick said."

"I don't even know what 'sleep deprived' means." Tuff replied; Astrid rolled her eyes.

"It means his brain is unable to function properly without the need rest! It means he's been delusional and his body is suffering from it! It means he's in a coma as we speak and no one knows if he's ever going to wake up!" she shouted back.

"Oh…" Tuffnut sounded defeated and guilty. His sister and Snotlout looked around sadly.

"He'll be okay though, right? I mean, he'll wake up eventually." Tuff continued in a softer and more serious tone.

"Gothi said he might not wake up ever again." Astrid answered, her voice a whisper.

* * *

**To be continued…**


	8. Chapter 8

**You guys have to watch Race to Fireworm Island! Its full of heartfelt emotions, it's funny, it's sad, it's awesome! But I know I'm going to love Fright of Passage next week! Did every one see the commercial promo for it? The one currently up now is low quality, but it's not that bad. Hiccup was screaming for Astrid after she got hit by that dragon's blast. AND the dragons were glowing, Toothless was blue-ish-purple, Meatlug was green and Stormfly was yellow. Very pretty; Gobber's reaction.**

**Thank you all so much for the reviews, etc. Sorry for any typos I missed and enjoy the read!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

**Nightmare on Berk**

**Chapter 8**

* * *

Hiccup lay on his back, one hand over his chest while the other lay beside him. His eyes fluttered open, wincing from the bright light that hung over him. He brought his hand up to his eyes, a shield from the sensitivity, before leaning up looking around. Everything was dark, except for where he was standing of course, giving him no clue as to his whereabouts. Despite the uncertainty, Hiccup did know _where _he was.

"I'm dreaming again," he said with a defeated tone, looking down at the deep maroon marble floor.

"Are you?" Hiccup gasped and shot up onto his feet, turning around swiftly. "Or is this just some kind of messed up nightmare?" Polo finished, standing beside Hiccup while examining a small statue in his hand. Hiccup's eyes were caught by the man's clothing; seeing him before, he didn't know why he missed the obvious strange wear. Polo was dressed in a mix of an aristocrat and a jester, outfits unknown to the young Viking.

"Polo…?" Hiccup said with question, not sure if he should be scared or confused; the guy wasn't there before.

"Ah, you remember me; good. I've come here to show you something." Polo said while leaning closer and getting ready to show Hiccup the statue he was showing, but he was stopped, his harmless smile fading away as Hiccup burst out.

"No! I'm not falling for anything; nothing in here is real, just like you aren't real! I don't even know who you are!" Hiccup exclaimed pointing his finger as he let out his emotions.

"Well, it looks like you've figured out only half of the puzzle," Polo replied nonchalantly, fingering his statue.

"I'm not listening to you. I'm leaving." Hiccup finished and walked away, past Polo and towards the darkness. Polo didn't make a move to stop him, but spoke over his shoulder as Hiccup continued forth.

"If you must go, take the door on the left." Hiccup looked back on him with a glare, but as he turned his head to face forward again, he was offered two doors; one on the left and one on the right. He gave a good look at both of him, his eyes growing with fear of the right. Despite his poor likings to Polo, he chose the door on the left and walked through.

His foot stepped down, but didn't land on anything; he screamed as he found himself falling. He splashed into the water, his mind beginning to freak out as his thoughts went back to the last dream of his. His arms and legs frantically kicked and pushed him upwards, taking him to the top so his lungs could inhale the gift. He quickly opened his eyes, ready to scream, but was calmed when he saw green and not red.

From the middle of the small lake, the rocky cliffs stood around him and with them, fresh green grass and trees.

"I'm at the cove…?" he said, blinking his eyes to see if his vision still allied with him. He closed them, remembering;

"It's a dream, Hiccup; you need to wake up." Opening his eyes again, nothing changed around him.

A Night Fury call echoed down to him, causing him to glance around before landing on the skies. Toothless flew down, landing on the ground beside the water. His land was quite unstable and his looked exhausted.

"Toothless!" Hiccup shouted, swimming over to dry land and rushing up to him. Toothless moaned; his eyes half open. A sneeze escaped and then a burst of amethyst light shot out.

"Toothless…you look sick…" Hiccup remembered him being like this when Mildew planted those blue flowers. Suddenly, he heard said viking's voice.

"I told you Alvin, I saw it go this way." Hiccup gasped and looked up above the cliffs searching for the Outcasts. When he spotted them, he quickly tried to pull Toothless over to the side to shield them from being spotted. Toothless groaned loudly, getting up on shaky legs and limping with him.

"What was that?" Savage voice spoke out, Hiccup panicked a little.

"Come on bud!" he whispered desperately. The two making it over in time before Alvin and the other two appeared down where they were.

Hiccup and Toothless was crouched behind a boulder, Hiccup peeking out over the rim to see the three Outcasts searching for them, or at least Toothless. Mildew was walking freely with Savage and Alvin, helping them willingly as if he was one of them.

"Why is Mildew—?"

"There's nothing down here!" Alvin shouted in anger, turning around to face the former Berkian.

"I say we should just kill 'im, right now." Savage added, lifting up his bone. Alvin narrowed his eyes at Mildew.

"I told you what I saw; you can't blame me for the beast's disappearance." Mildew defended himself.

Hiccup began focusing on what Mildew was saying;

"Kill me?! You can't do that, for all that I've done to help you!" Mildew defended himself.

"Kill me if you wish, but don't forget that it was because of me that you learned how to train dragons in the first place." Mildew defended himself.

"I told you where I saw the Night Fury land, and it was here in the cove! It's obviously hiding, it's done that before." Mildew defended himself.

Hiccup blinked his eyes and looked away, confused about what was said, but more confused of what just happened.

"Now you understand?" Polo said, sitting beside him, his legs up and his elbows resting on his knees. Hiccup veered his head over; shocked to see him pop out of nowhere…then again, he's done that before.

"I'm controlling what Mildew is saying…" Hiccup concluded, presently surprised that he could do that. Then he remembered again, he was dreaming.

"Can I do that with everything else?" he asked.

"It's _your_ dream," Polo answered. Hiccup closed his eyes and focused on Alvin, Savage and Mildew. When he opened them, he peeked out from behind the rock. They were gone.

"It worked!" He exclaimed happily, walking out of his hiding spot and into the opening. "How comes I couldn't do that before?" Hiccup asked, looking back at Polo. Said man walked away from the boulder as well and up to him.

"You were scared,"

Hiccup noticed Toothless' absence by the rock. Looking around, he saw him nowhere.

"Toothless?! Toothless! Where are you?" Hiccup looked back at Polo. "Where is he?"

"The question is where are _you_?" Polo responded.

"Where am I? I'm in a dream, and every time I find Toothless, he's flying by himself without the need of me and always disappears moments later. Every time something new happens, he's gone." Hiccup explained, feeling frustrated all of the sudden.

"Then go find him." Polo replied simply, a smile forming on his face. Hiccup blinked once, before nodding his head and dashing off to find his friend. Polo turned and watched him leave, his smile never fading on his features.

Now that Hiccup knew what to do, he could finally wake from this nightmare.

* * *

**To be continued…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**DreamWorks Dragons: Defenders of Berk**

**Nightmare on Berk**

**Chapter 9**

* * *

Hiccup took each step calmly with no rush as he made his way through the forest. Now that he had control over his dream he was more confident; fear leaving no trace of its self. His main goal would be to figure out how to wake up, but Polo suggested in finding Toothless. Was that how he was going to wake up? Was Toothless the answer?

This question had been with Hiccup for quite some time; his walking going at a steady, easy pace. The one thing that stood out with his friend was the fact that there was no saddle and there was no prosthetic tail. And yet he still had _his_ prosthetic foot, its design for Toothless' stirrup never changing. This key popped out at him immensely, for what reason, he didn't know. Finding Toothless would somehow solve this so called problem.

"Toothless!" Hiccup yelled, calling to his friend once more. His voice echoed through the trees, pass the chirping birds and into the sky. Moving to his other sense, Hiccup listened for any reply, but didn't hear it. He sighed, looked around and furrowed his eyebrows. He hadn't noticed before, but his surroundings were unrecognizable.

"Where am I?" he spoke softly to himself. The trees were smaller, not as thick and tall, there was more bushes and forest floor plantation around him then what Berk had, making the entire forest seem crowded, and the land was flat, no bumps or slopes from a mountain.

He moved forward, effortlessly pushing the leaves out of his view before stepping into a small clearing containing a pond and a waterfall. It looked like the cove, but it wasn't the cove.

Hiccup looked around him once more, "Toothless!" he called out as he twirled in a complete circle. He walked towards the waterfall, and called out again for his friend, this time getting a reply.

"Toothless?" He asked, another call answered him. He smiled and ran to the side of the rock by the waterfall, its slope just a dragon's leap up from the ground. Climbing up, he pulled himself over the edge and stood in front of an enormous tree. On one of the low hanging branches was a Night Fury, its tail wrapped around the base of the branch while it slept like a bat upside down, wings folded in to cover its body and face.

"Toothless…?" Hiccup called again, stepping closer to the Night Fury. The name made the beast perk up, unfolding its wings away and looking around before its eyes landed on Hiccup. Ears perked up and eyes widened, Toothless smiling a toothless smile. He jumped down from his perch and bounded over to Hiccup, tackling him to the ground and playfully licking him to death. Hiccup couldn't stop smiling and laughing, his breaths coming in more forcefully from such joy he was experiencing.

"Toothless! I finally found you!" Hiccup exclaimed through the laughter. He now held Toothless face as both of them looked at each other with smiles. "You need to stop disappearing from me." Hiccup joked, earning another lick from his friend. Toothless allowed his rider to get up, Hiccup venturing around to the back of him, examining his tail.

"It's real, and there's no saddle." Hiccup sad sadly, looking over at Toothless, "What's going on bud?" He asked; Toothless giving him a meaningful look before his attention was diverted elsewhere. He began growling, looking around at the ground. Hiccup scanned the surroundings, but didn't see anything.

"Toothless, come on, let's get out of here." Hiccup was about to climb on, despite there being no saddle, but was interrupted when Toothless stepped back in a threatening warning delivered to an unknown source. The ground began shaking, the rocks bouncing around before the earth opened up and a Whispering Death emerged. Hiccup gasped, having a feeling that the Whispering Death wasn't just any other.

"Toothless…" Hiccup's words were drowning once they reached the Night Fury's ears. All his attention was fixated on his rival. "We already went through this bud…" Hiccup attempted to hop on, but Toothless jerked him off and ran after the teasing Whispering Death.

"Toothless no! Don't run away!" Hiccup ran after him, but his movements seemed to have been slowed; he felt like he wasn't moving anywhere. "Stop! I need you!" Hiccup screamed. Toothless did indeed stop, looking back at his rider with a face full of sorrow before turning back around and disappearing. Hiccup watched with tears, his heart beginning to burn. Suddenly he was tapped within a barrier of white spikes, shocking him out of a darkened despair as he realized his forest environment turned into a underground labyrinth filled with lava.

The ground shook all around, Hiccup dropping to his knees as he turned around to look at the large beast coming up from beneath. The white Screaming Death roared its piercing roar, its red eyes fixated on Hiccup's small form. The surrounding spikes fell and Hiccup made a run for it. The Screaming Death roared and flew close to the ground following his little target.

A blast of fire flew in front of Hiccup, catching the whole ground on fire and blocking his path. He slid to a stop and turned to the left to escape that way. The Screaming Death flew overhead and blasted another fireball onto the ground blocking his escape route again. Again the dragon did this to the left and finally completed the circle until Hiccup was trapped in a ring of flames, the beast circling the entrapment as a hawk would with dead prey.

Hiccup closed his eyes and looked away, his hands covering his ears.

"No! Go away!" He began screaming, but the Screaming Death's roars kept over powering his own. Realization struck and he lowered his voice to a whisper, speaking not to another, but himself.

"I don't need to!" Hiccup began; "I don't need to prove anything to anyone." The screams began to fade, "My father loves me just the way I am; my friends don't hate me with jealousy; Alvin and Dagur are not going to overcome me, and you are not that big of an enemy!" He directed the last towards the Screaming Death. "I may need Toothless, but I am not useless. I may be unsafe and weaker without him, but I'm ten times stronger with him!" The sounds around him began to fade off into nothing, but he didn't open his eyes.

"I don't need to prove myself to anyone." Opening his eyes, Hiccup noticed he was back in the forest by the tree again; the birds chirping their melodies as they have before and the wind blowing in the luscious green leaves.

A nudge on his left bumped him forward a little. After stabilizing his balance, Hiccup turned around before a smile broke out on his face. Toothless sat by him, tail flapping up and down, body wiggling slightly with joy, eyes as wide as the sea, ears perked up, and mouth formed into a smile. What made Hiccup even happier was the fact that Toothless had his red prosthetic tail, stirrup, and saddle on; and he looked even happier with it on than he did without it.

"Toothless," Hiccup breathed out. Said dragon bounded up to him, Hiccup grabbing and hugging his face before the black dragon got a chance to pin him down into a lick trap. "You don't know how happy I am to see you bud." He said. Hiccup stepped around him, grabbing onto the saddle and lifting himself up. His prosthetic foot clicked into the stirrup; moving his foot up and down, he watched as the red tail moved in and out. His head came back towards Toothless head, leaning down so that said dragon to see him from the side.

"Come on bud, let's go." Toothless snorted an agreement, his smile as big as Hiccup's. Black wings spread out, body lowering to the ground, butt wiggling in excitement, eyes locked onto a destination; Toothless was more than ready to go.

The two leaped off of the ground and ascended into the sky; their silhouettes fading out with the echo of a roaring Night Fury.

* * *

**A.N.**

**Someone asked in a review if I looked at and read all of the reviews I get. And the answer is, yes, yes I do. And I always want to reply to each review because, evidently, I always have some things to say about them; whether I'm laughing, agreeing, answering a question or just plain old commenting, I always have something to say back. I don't do that, however, because there's so many and my amount of free time would not allow me to constantly stay in touch. I do reply every once in a while, but most of the time I try to keep it equal.**

**I will explain in further detail what all of the characters represent, for they are all symbolic with relations to Hiccup's person, in the next chapter.**

**Thank you all for all of the support and apologies for any typos I've missed.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**DreamWorks Dragons: Defenders of Berk**

**Nightmare on Berk**

**Chapter 10**

* * *

Hiccup woke up with a start, his eyes flying open with the speeds of a Night Fury; his body flinched from a sudden fright, mouth ajar from his small breathless gasp. His eyes moved over to the left, then the right with no head movement. He leaned forward from laying on his side, left hand coming down to rest of the floor to aid in lifting up his weight. The cover around his shoulders fell away a bit, resting now at his stomach. Toothless lifted his head up, his belly now free from the small weight that was lying against it, and glanced at Hiccup with a coo.

Looking around, Hiccup was sitting in his living room down stairs by the fire pit; the cup his father gave sat in front of him on the wooden floor. Confusion was evident on his features as he expected himself to be in a different location, like his room.

The front door opened and Stoick walked in, some snowflakes hanging on his reddish beard and shoulders. As he closed the door behind him, he glanced over at his son and smiled.

"Ah, you're finally awake. I was beginning to think I'd have to wake you up myself before it got too close to noon." Stoick walked over and sat down in his chair, took off his helmet, wiped his forehead and placed the helmet back on.

"Why aren't I in my room?" Hiccup asked, his mind seemingly elsewhere.

"Well, I was going to move you up to your bed, but you looked so comfortable sleeping by Toothless, I left you alone. That and I wanted to make sure you didn't get sick from your stupid stunt last night."

Hiccup mentally took a step back, "Wait, I never got sick?"

"You're lucky, but don't think you can be doing that again." Stoick replied unaware of his son's shock.

"It was all a dream?" Hiccup whispered to himself, but not in a low tone for Stoick heard it.

"What was all a dream?" Stoick asked.

"The nightmare, Polo… Berk was on fire, Alvin and Dagur, they… Toothless kept… the Screaming Death… you guys were…" Hiccup recalled the bits he could remember. Stoick tilted his head slightly, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "I woke up; I was awake, but I couldn't sleep and then I…" Hiccup continued, just as confused as his father was, well, maybe Stoick _was_ more confused.

"What happened last night," Hiccup figured if he'd better take a break from explaining.

"Last night, you fell asleep by the fire." Stoick said while standing back up and walking over to Hiccup. He knelt down and placed his palm on his son's forehead. "You're a little hot, but that's understandable considering you slept with the walking toaster here." Stoick stated while pointing to Toothless. Said dragon perked his head a little higher.

"So it was all a dream, **all **of it." Hiccup concluded.

"From what I just heard, it sounds like you had a nightmare."

Hiccup looked up at his father, "You have no idea." He breathed out.

* * *

"You dreamt all of that?" Astrid asked. She and the others along, with Hiccup and their dragons, were at the academy preparing a training exercise.

"From what I can remember, yes." Hiccup assured them.

"So who was this Polo guy?" Snotlout asked while sitting on the saddle on Hookfang.

"To be honest, I have no idea."

"Maybe he's you opposite." Tuffnut chuckled out, smiling at the thought of Hiccup having a more insane side to him.

"You do do some crazy things," Ruffnut commented.

"And he never makes sense." Tuffnut added.

"Or, he could just be a reminiscence of who Hiccup is."

"I'm random and insane?" Hiccup questioned Astrid's thought process.

"No, you're observant and helpful." Astrid corrected him with a smile.

"Thanks Astrid." Hiccup returned the smile.

"Can we get on with the training now? It's almost noon, and I'm getting hungry." Snotlout complained.

"Sure Snotlout, you go grab a bite to eat and we'll meet you over by the sea stacks." Astrid responded.

"Really? Sweet! See ya later losers!" He cheered before taking off with Hookfang towards the Great Hall.

"But, we're not going to the sea stacks." Fishlegs stated.

"He doesn't know that." Astrid replied with a snicker. Fishlegs shrugged his shoulders, not caring if Snotlout got lost or misguided.

"Ah man, looks like we won't be needing these anymore." Tuffnut said sadly as both he and his sister threw their spiked bludgeons away behind them.

"Uh, what were those for?" Hiccup asked, a little scared to find the answer.

"Nothing important;" Tuff replied, his arms crossing over his chest as he looked away.

"Alright, we can keep talking, or we can start training. It's my course this time again." Astrid announced proudly. Everyone, except Hiccup, sighed with a complaint.

"Uh, I vote we pick a training course from Hiccup." Ruff spoke up while raising her hand.

"What, why?" Astrid asked, feeling hurt, though it was fake.

"I thought we already went over this," Tuffnut stated while glancing at his sister.

"Strategically, Hiccup's courses are more in tuned with each of our abilities." Fishlegs explained.

"A.K.A, they are not **brutal**." Tuff summed it up.

"Which is why we have to do 'em.; we're not always going to be in our comfort zones. It's important to learn how to fight Alvin and the Outcasts whether you're comfortable or not. Alvin's not going to make it easy for you." Hiccup explained.

"Great, now he's agreeing with her." Tuff commented.

"Alright then, let's get moving. We're heading to the forest." Astrid announced.

"Can I accidentally die before getting there?" Ruffnut began while she and Tuffnut took off with Barf and Belch. Fishlegs followed shortly after with Meatlug. Astrid hopped onto Stormfly and angled her towards the exit.

"Coming Hiccup?" she asked as she noticed the absence of movement coming from him.

"Uh, I think I'd better head on over to the sea stacks, catch Snotlout so that he can join us." Hiccup replied.

"Suit yourself." She replied, patting Stormfly on the neck as the two of them took off towards the forest.

Hiccup sighed and jumped onto Toothless' saddle, clipping in his prosthetic. He looked down at Toothless, who looked up at him.

"You know bud, out of all the times you disappeared in my dream, you always came back. But it wasn't until I realized what everything meant is when your saddle and tail appeared. At first I thought it meant you didn't need me, but now I realize. Before I always thought I could do things by myself, prove to my father and everyone else that I could be a viking. You did more than just change who I am bud, you saved me."

Toothless cooed in response and closed his eyes as he embraced Hiccup's touch.

"Thank you, Toothless."

* * *

**The End!**

**A.N.**

**Alright, I told you guys I would further explain what each character meant in Hiccup's dream. Although I couldn't figure out a way to put it into the text so I'll just list it here in the author's note.**

**~0~**

**Stoick—represented the fear of chief-hood. Hiccup doesn't want to become chief just yet**

**His friends (opposites)—represented the fear of being useless, untrustworthy**

**Polo—represented Hiccup's unconscious awareness**

**The castle—represented Hiccup's position within his tribe**

**Alvin and Dagur (+ Mildew)—represented the over whelming power he feels of the forces against him. He's not dealing with just two people, Alvin or Dagur, but tribes of many, the Outcasts and now the Berserkers**

**The Screaming Death—ties in with the over whelming power of forces against him. They seem so large and he feels he's unable to get away**

**The constant disappearing of Toothless—the unconscious feeling that he needs to prove himself, that he can do things without help.**

**The saddle and prosthetic tail—represented the realization that he doesn't need to prove anything to anyone and that he knows he will need help, and he'll be gladly receiving it from his family and tribe.**

**~0~**

**Thank you all so much for reading; I don't know when the next story will be written for I'm kind of out of ideas at the moment. If you have ideas, please share them with me if you don't mind me taking them. Much appreciated.**


End file.
